Dwarf Kingdom
Dwarf Kingdom (ドワーフの王国) is a nation of dwarves that lies in the earthen halls of the Azerlisia Mountains. Background The history of the Dwarf Kingdom started around two hundred years ago in the era of the Thirteen Heroes. Its founder was known as the Magic Craftsman. Their nation consists of various underground cities in which they have build and spread all around the underground caverns of the mountains, each connected by a series of cave networks. The inhabitants of the Dwarf Kingdom are always in conflict with the Azerlisia Mountains' other inhabitants, the mole-like demi-humans known as Quagoa. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc During their journey together to Carne Village, Ninya tells Momon about the Azerlisia Mountains and that the Dwarf Kingdom resides inside of it. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Dwarf Kingdom is mentioned as one of many examples of information that Ainz as Momon had obtained from the Guildmaster of the Magician's Guild in E-Rantel. Zenberu Gugu also mentioned that he learned a lot from a dwarf in his travels and how he received his signature war spear as a memento of their meeting. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After witnessing the dwarven craftsmanship in Osk's collection, Ainz had decided to visit the Dwarf Kingdom along with Shalltear and Aura. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Culture The dwarves prefer to live in the underground caverns of the mountains and practice their craftsmanship. They don't seem to mind interacting with both human and demi-humans as they have formed trade relationships with the people of the Baharuth Empire and have interacted with the lizardmen of the Great Lake. All dwarves love alcohol and most dwarves would spend a large portion of their wages to purchase it and even carry small flasks with them to work to take regular sips even if it is prohibited and is usually tolerated regardless. All mines within the Kingdom are nationalized meaning that any mineral excavated from these mines, by law that person has to make a payment to the government in order to keep it. However, it does not apply to any minerals excavated in abandoned mines and tunnels. Religion Politics Aside from establishing a few trading relations with their neighboring countries, as a nation they seem to be very isolated that very few outsiders even know where the exact location of their country is positioned. This is not due to any form of bad reputations or self-imposed isolation. it is just they are content with how things are and are not usually interested in matters that does concern or involve their country. Military Strength Foreign Relations The Dwarf Kingdom barely registers on the map, however the Kingdom's runesmiths are hailed as skilled craftsmen. Re-Estize Kingdom The Kingdom had not attempted to forge any national-level ties with the dwarves. However, the Kingdom's people do acknowledge their remarkable craftsmanship in creating items. Baharuth Empire While slavery of non-humans is a common practice within the Baharuth Empire, all dwarves whom find themselves in the Baharuth Empire are exempted from this rule due to the strong trade relationship between the Dwarf Kingdom and the Empire. However even among the elites very few people known the exact location of the country or anything about their culture. Interaction with them is usually restircted to occasional trade deals. Sorcerer Kingdom At first, the Dwarf Kingdom has had no interaction with the Sorcerer Kingdom. However, when Ainz got a good look at the dwarven craftsmanship, he was intrigued by the items that they created and has decided to visit the nation. Known Characters * Magic Craftsman * Gondo Firebeard * Gagaiz Known Cities * Feo Jura * Feo Raiz (Abandoned) Trivia * The dwarves have a saying: friends who drink together, remain buddies for life. Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Countries